


Paula's Fresh Prince

by BackpackForHisApplesauce



Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, simp nation
Genre: F/M, PogChamp, for maddie, i have no idea what to write this about, ok here we go homos, pog - Freeform, poggers, the girl thats jealous, wtf help me, you fucking whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackpackForHisApplesauce/pseuds/BackpackForHisApplesauce
Summary: Paula meets her fresh prince ;)
Relationships: Paula/Will Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Paula's Fresh Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie/gifts), [Paula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula/gifts).



> i am unacquaintedwith the work of Mr. Smith

It was a sunny day in West Philadelphia. The date was September 10, the year was 1990. Everyday, on her way home from school, she walked by the basketball court with no trouble, but today was different. Today, there were a couple of guys who were up to no good 💔

They started approaching Paula with a menacing look in their eyes. Paula frantically looked for a way out, but she got too distracted and before she knew it she was cornered. Before they could lay a hand on her though a voice rang out-

“Hey! Get away from her pls owo” The voice sounded so angelic to Paula. Like fr he sounded buff but also like he works at the Femboy Hooters Paula often visited.

The men cower in fear and run away bc i don’t wanna write a fucking fight 

Paula stares up at the man longingly as he offers a hand to help her. When he hoists her up though, she flys up too quick and their faces are only centimeters away. 

Paula can’t resist the urge, so she fucking grabs him and makes out with him right there.

When she pulls away, there’s spit everywhere it was fucking gross as shit.

“Uhm, hey.... i’m Will Smith by the way.” The man, Will, said bluntly.

“OMG!!! UwU hi Will....EEK! I'm such a big fan and I don't know what came over me when I kissed you! I'm so sorry senpai!!! OwO" Paula replied, flushed.

"Yeah, I mean you should be sorry the kiss was gross as fuck. Did you see at that spit on your lips when we pulled away? Jesus, like for real get a grip." Will scowled, looking down at Paula. He spits on her face.

Instead of wiping off the spit, Paula licks it off her face, absorbing every bit of him. Shocked, Will was slow to react, "...you nasty fuck. I'm leaving."

"No! Senpai you can't leave! I don't know how I'll go on without you!" Paula protested, grasping onto his leg.

"Nah fam you're spooky like fr fr. Also you've been perfectly fine living without me until like two minutes ago so, ma'am please lmfao." Will replied, looking down at her once again "Besides, my aunt is sending me away to be a prince in Bel-Air or some shit."

Paula stopped protesting, the tears about to fall out just wouldn't anymore. Because in that moment, Paula realized he was right. "Oh fuck dude you hella right, my bad. Have fun in Bel-Air being a prince or whatever."

So, Will left and never saw West Philadelphia or Paula again...

Amity was hella mad tho she thought Paula and her had a thing

**Author's Note:**

> puala you are gay. not questioning. gay.


End file.
